Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to decking. When decking is exposed to sunlight, particularly in southern locations, it can become extremely hot. The heat can cause it to be uncomfortable to touch. The decking can also radiate an undesirable amount of heat.
Conversely, such as in colder climates or seasons, other undesirable conditions may be exhibited. Decking may become slippery when it is wet or covered in ice or frost. Also, snow may accumulate on a deck, particularly if it is elevated above the ground.
In addition, decking may expand and contract due to changes in temperature. Plastic or plastic composite decking may be particularly susceptible to such expansion and contraction. Excessive expansion and contraction may eventually compromise the aesthetic or structural quality of the deck.
These undesirable conditions may be exhibited by decking comprised of any type of material. However, plastic or plastic composite decking may be more susceptible to these conditions due to the plastic content. In addition, darker colors are often desirable in plastic or plastic composite decking to emulate exotic woods, but the darker colors may also exacerbate the undesirable conditions associated with excessive heat.
There is a need to address these undesirable conditions that may be associated with decking, most particularly plastic or plastic composite decking. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may address some or all of the aforementioned conditions by providing a system and method for circulating a fluid through the decking. Another exemplary embodiment may be a deck board or other deck component configured to allow for passage or circulation of a fluid for cooling and/or heating. While some exemplary embodiments may be dedicated to providing cooling or heating, other exemplary embodiments may be configured to provide both cooling and heating as desired.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.